What's Your Problem!
by KitsuneAmbassator
Summary: Aki was just trying to find some decent entertainment, but some stupid, violent, egotistical red-head had to force her to join his crew. What was his problem? E.KiddxOC
1. A Good Fight

**Eustass 'Captain' Kidd is my new obsession. So here's a story and an OC just for him!**

**Please Read and Review.**

**I do not own One Piece or any of its Characters.**

* * *

><p>Another island, another hunt for a decent battle. Aki was growing sick of searching for a challenge, she was half tempted to go to Doflamingo to pick a fight. She strolled into a local bar and dropped into a seat. She asked the waitress for a bottle of sake and sat back, closing her eyes. The waitress came back and handed her the bottle, Aki thanked her with a pleasant smile. Aki kicked up her feet on the table and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and sipped her sake lazily. She opened one eye as a group of men slammed loudly into the bar.<p>

They were obnoxious and far too loud. She noticed that all the men were wearing a certain symbol and looked like punkers. Aki's ears started ringing when the men started to get drunk. She sat up and slammed her sake bottle on the table. "Oi! Quiet! Some of us want to enjoy our booze!" She snarled at the group of men. They paused for only a moment before laughing uproariously at her.

"What're you going to do girlie?" She bristled. She was used to people recognizing her and cringing back in fear. "You'd better mind your place!" Aki felt her blood boil and stood up. The men paused, this girl was beautiful. She had long rich brown hair, narrow curves and sparkling gold eyes. She only had on black short-shorts, a black tank top and a large studded belt, bristling with knives. Her boots stopped at her knees and had two blade hilts sticking out of the top.

"Shut your mouth you cocky bastard. Or I'll make you." She growled, drawing one of her long-bladed knives from her left boot. The men laughed even harder. The one she was addressing stood up and walked to her. He looked more like a zombie than a man, he towered over her menacingly.

"Bring it on pipsqueak. I'll destroy you." A grin found its way onto Aki's beautiful face.  
>"I'll bet you half of my bounty that you won't last five minutes."Aki sneered and drew another knife. The man paused, giving Aki time to flick one of her blades across the man's face, giving him a shallow cut.<p>

He roared and grabbed for Aki but she twisted away from the grabbing hands. She bent backwards and kicked up her legs, catching the zombie-man's jaw with the heel of her boot. He stumbled back and Aki re-gained her feet on the other side of the bar. The owner opened her mouth to yell but Aki held up a hand. "Don't worry Tencho. I'll take the rest outside."

Aki turned and swept her hair over a slim shoulder and walked out, swinging her hips. She sensed the men following her as she stopped in the middle of the dirt road. "Okay boys. Let's keep this semi-clean, shall we?" She looked over her shoulder and grinned. "We don't want to have to pay the poor townspeople for repairs, now do we?" The men were taken aback by her taunting.

Two charged her and Aki spun on the ball of her right foot and swung her left into the side of the lead man. He went down gasping raggedly. She used the follow through to punch the second man across the road. She stood back with a disgusted scoff, "Weaklings! Give me something _real_! I want someone _strong_!" She screamed holding out her arms. She cocked one of her hips and put a hand on it.

"You _bitch_!" The other men screamed and charged the small pirate. Aki twisted and dipped her way though one of her simplest knife dances. To her supreme disappointment they all went down without any further action.

"Boring~!" She sang and stretched her long arms over her head. She sensed a presence behind her and ducked quickly, narrowly avoiding having her head detached from her shoulders. She rolled out of the way as her assailant slammed his curved blade into the ground where she'd been moments before. She leapt back and took a good look at her attacker. She froze, recognizing the man instantly from his mess of blond hair; it was Killer the 'Massacre Man'.

"What did you do to my namaka?" Aki was surprised that his voice was un-muffled by his white and blue striped mask. His shirt was a black button down and his pants were frilled and flared at his knees.

"Those _weaklings_ were _your_ namaka?" Aki snorted and her lips twisted into a disgusted smirk. She kept a close eye on his cuffs and scythes; she knew that the 'Massacre Man' hadn't gotten his name for nothing.

"Who do you think you are?" Killer snarled. Her grin was very familiar but Killer couldn't remember where he'd seen it. He pushed it from his mind and ran at the cocky girl. She drew two knives and blocked his strike.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know." She giggled sadistically. Killer felt the twinge of familiarity again as he noticed the color of her eyes; a clear crystal gold. They separated after several more strikes. Aki now had a narrow slice on her cheek and was dripping crimson blood. She licked her lips and re-adjusted her grip on her blades. Killer's mask irritated Aki; she couldn't see his face so she couldn't read his emotions.

"I would. Care to tell me?" The girl paused and struck a thoughtful pose. She had a hand on one of her hips and the other was tapping the blade of her knife against her full bottom lip. Her chocolate brown hair waved down her back and shone in the sun.

"Nah! But what's a pirate like _you_ doing here?" She asked looking interested. She had a wide grin on her beautiful face.

"None of your business." Killer straightened  
>"Oh? That's rude, Captain Killer." She snickered.<br>"Eh? Captain?" Aki's grin dropped from her face and her lips twisted down into a frown. She shook her head and held a hand up in confusion.

"A powerful pirate like you isn't even the captain of your own crew? Who on _earth_ would _you_ serve under?" Aki sheathed her knives and walked closer to the tall blond. Her hips were swinging unconsciously as she approached him.

"Killer! Where the hell have you been?" Aki whirled and her hands flew to her knives again. She seized up when she saw the man leaning against the wall of a nearby building. His hair was dark red and sticking straight up, it was held out of his eyes by gold square goggles. He wore a giant maroon fuzzy coat that fell to his ankles and yellow spotted black pants with a blue sash. He had a look of severe irritation on his face and was completely ignoring Aki.

"I came to get the others and I watched this girl take them down in 3 minutes flat." Killer jerked his thumb at Aki who was drawing one of her knives. She had a murderous gleam in her eyes and her mouth stretched into a blood-thirsty smile.

"Finally! I've been looking _everywhere _for you!" Aki snarled at the red-head.  
>"Eh? What're you talking about you stupid girl?" Kidd had never seen her before and here she was talking like she knew him. It pissed Kidd off.<br>"Someone to fight!" Aki explained. She spun her knives in her hands with a maniac smile that Killer was very familiar with. "You look strong."

"Of course I am idiot!" Kidd rolled his golden eyes. Aki wiggled in excitement and charged the man without warning. He barely twitched and held out a hand. "Attract." The knives in Aki's hands ripped from her grip and all the knives in her belt flew to the red-head.

"Crap…" She grumbled as Kidd laughed. She stood up straight and regarded him for a few moments, seeming to decide something she nodded. Kidd staggered back a moment later as some invisible force hit him, Killer's knees almost gave out as the haki hit him as well.

"What was that?" Kidd snarled at the girl as his head stopped spinning.  
>"Haki!" She giggled and spun new daggers in her hands. Kidd frowned at them.<br>"Attract." The knives didn't twitch. Aki's golden eyes danced merrily as she darted in and slashed at the Supernovas. Kidd hissed as one of them dragged down his chest, he felt weak for a moment until the knife tugged away.

"Seastone's a bitch, huh?" She blasted them with Haki again, this time Kidd dropped to one knee, clutching his head. "Why won't you pass out?" Aki whined in frustration. Kidd staggered back to his feet and snapped one of his hands around her throat.

"I won't be taken down by someone like you." He snarled darkly, Aki dropped her knives and clutched his hand, trying to breathe. "But you might be useful…" Kidd looked at her for a moment before deciding something. "Killer get the men up, we've got a new crew member!"

"Eh?" Aki wiggled in the tall man's grip, scrabbling at his hand. "I never agreed to that!"  
>"It's either that or I kill you." Kidd retorted tightening his hold on her neck.<br>"I accept your logic… " Aki grumbled and sagged in Kidd's grip. "Fine. I'll be in your crew." He laughed loudly and dropped Aki to her feet. She aimed a blood-thirsty glare at his back, but followed him obediently back to the bar.

She got the feeling that this guy was going to be a major pain to work for...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 down! <strong>

**Aki: He cheated... **

**Kidd: Did not. It's not my fault you didn't think to stab me when I grabbed you.**

**Aki:...Shut up**


	2. New Looks and Weapons

**Tada~ Here's the _correct _chapter. **

**Huge thanks to fearlessX1025 for pointing out that I screwed up and posted the wrong chapter...**

**Thanks sweetie~! **

**Please Read and Review.**

**I do not own One Piece or any of its Characters.**

* * *

><p>"So… You're Eustass 'Captain' Kidd." Aki had her elbow propped up on the table she was sitting at and glaring at her new boss. "And you want me on your crew?"<p>

"You're not too bright are ya kid?" Kidd growled, rolling his eyes.  
>"I'm plenty smart fire-head. I'm just curious as to why you want me in your crew." Kidd bristled at the insult but he was wondering the same thing she'd asked. Why did he want her in his crew? She was strong there was no doubt about that, no one had ever hit him like she had.<p>

"You're strong. Do I need another reason?" He growled. Now it was Aki's turn to roll her eyes.  
>"What makes you think I won't kill you the second I get the chance?"<br>"Like you could." Kidd snorted and took a drink of his ale. Aki eyed him carefully and sipped her own drink. She also surveyed the rest of the crew curiously. They all seemed to dress in roughly the same way; heavy metal. Most of them were bruised and cut in places, thanks to their little skirmish earlier.

"Girl!" Aki jerked violently back to Kidd.  
>"Huh?"<br>"I asked what your name was." The red-head spat at her.  
>"Oh, Sorry. Name's Aki the 'Trickster'."<br>"You're kidding." Killer snapped. "There's no way some kid like you is the 'Trickster'." Aki raised an eyebrow and Kidd glanced at him curiously.

"Oh? Why's that Killer-san?" Aki grinned widely at the 'Massacre Man'. She drew one of her knives and twirled it in her fingers threateningly. Killer frowned darkly under his mask.

"Because you're a child."  
>"So? Just because I'm a 'kid' doesn't mean I don't have access to high-grade explosives." Kidd's golden eyes shot back to her. Aki couldn't tell what Killer was thinking, but she assumed that he was surprised.<p>

"What?" Both men chorused. Aki giggled and waved her hand in dismissal.  
>"When I get bored, things tend to go '<em>boom'<em>. It's a fault of mine." She rose and stretched. She caught Kidd looking at her and she grinned mischievously at him. "I'll see you guys later. I need some new clothes if Mr. Kidd is going to stare like this all the time." She taunted.

A yell of rage and a stream of profanity followed her out of the bar. She made her way to the nearest store and walked in. She looked around and found some suitable clothes for her latest plan to taunt the man who was now her captain. She sighed, what did he want anyway? Sure she was a good fighter but that couldn't be the only reason… Aki pondered all this as she tugged on a tight red tank-top and black- gold short shorts. She tied back her hair brown and red streaked hair with a pale blue sash.

"I need new knives…" Aki mumbled. Kidd had taken all her regular blades so now she'd have to go all seastone, what a pain. She walked to the local blacksmith and kicked open the door. "Hey Tencho! I need some Seastone weapons!"

Aki walked out of the store with a spring in her step and a dark sparkle in her gold eyes. She had a large collapsible hammer on her back; it was made completely of seastone and Aki had screamed in happiness when she'd spotted it. She also had an array of seastone blades hidden around her person.

"Where in the world did you get that?" The dreadlocked man with stitches on his mouth asked her. She grinned radiantly at the man, he hadn't been with the mass of weaklings and from what she sensed he was very strong.

"Blacksmith. He was really helpful~!" Aki sang as she strutted into the bar. The zombie-man then noticed her outfit. He snatched her arm and dragged her back out before Kidd could see her.

"Do you have a death wish?"  
>"Huh?" Aki looked at him in mock confusion.<br>"Your outfit…" The zombie-man gestured to her Kidd-like garb.  
>"Oh that! Nah, I just wanna mess with him~!" Aki giggled and darted away from him before he could stop her again. She walked straight to the table Kidd and Killer were still sitting at, swinging her hips. Kidd glanced at her and almost choked The girl was wearing an outfit eerily similar to his own.<p>

"What the hell are you wearing?" He snarled. Aki gave him a wide-eyed innocent look.  
>"I don't know what you mean Mr. Kidd."<br>"The hell you don't!" Kidd was getting sick of this girl very quickly. It wouldn't take much more for him to snap and attack this beautiful brunette. He stood and loomed over her before repeating his question in a deadly voice.

"I thought these colors would look good on me." Aki grinned up seductively and put her hands behind her head and stretched her body for him. "Wouldn't you agree _Captain_?"

Kidd scoffed and rolled his eyes before brushing by her and going up to his room. Aki giggled as she watched him go and felt a small twinge of disappointment that he hadn't reacted like she'd wanted.

Oh well! She'd just have to get him later~

* * *

><p><strong>Aki: Hey Author! Why did ya saddle me with such a boring Captain?<strong>

**Kidd: Shut up stupid girl! **

**Aki: Make me Captian~**

**Now now children. Behave!**

**Kidd and Aki: Shut up!**

**That's un-called for...**


	3. An Old Friend

**Next Chapter~! **

**Sorry It took me so long~! I've been swamped with School and other things.**

**I do not own One Piece or any of its Characters.**

* * *

><p>Aki strolled around on deck, waiting for them to dock at the next island. She was avoiding Kidd because she'd already bothered him enough today. She wondered what Killer was doing so she padded below deck to look for the blond man. She found him in the kitchen drinking.<p>

"Onii-chan!" Aki screamed and jumped on the man, sending them both crashing to the floor.  
>"AKI! What the hell?" Killer sputtered and stared at the dark-haired girl sitting on him.<br>"Onii-chan! I'm bored." Aki had grown extremely close to the first mate and constantly referred to him as her brother. Killer had been annoyed at first but when she refused to stop he just ignored it.

"Then go train."  
>"I don't wanna Nii-chan!" Aki groaned and Killer shoved the small girl off of him. He stood up and grabbed his mask and walked out with his new shadow following him. She climbed up Killers back and draped her arms over his shoulders. Killer rolled his eyes and hooked his arms under her slim legs so Aki wouldn't slip off his back.<p>

"Killer! We're here-" Ed had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. The masked man appeared to be giving the curvy chocolate-haired girl a piggy back ride. Aki saw that they'd docked and dropped from Killer and ran to the railing, bouncing excitedly.

"Killer-nii! Can I go? Can I go?" Aki squealed. Kidd grabbed the small girl by the back of her blue tank-top and threw her at the first mate. He jumped down to the dock as the golden-eyed girl snarled curses at the Captain. He grinned to himself and walked to the nearest bar; he needed peace and quiet from that stupid girl.

He spotted a thin woman leaning up against the wall, eyeing him with a dark grin. Her green eye flashed as he looked back; the other eye was covered by a gray eye-patch. She was flat-chested and lean, but very beautiful, her long dark blue hair fell almost to the back of her knees and her purple tank top fit her snugly. Her black pants were held up by a dark gold sash and she sported a tattoo on her left shoulder.

Kidd tied to brush past the woman and noticed with surprise how tall she was; only one inch shorter than himself. "Is there something you want?" Kidd growled at her. She was starting to irritate him with her stare. Her grin widened considerably and she pushed off the wall, facing him. She opened her full lips to speak but was interrupted by a squeal.

"You!" Aki shot down the street toward her captain and the tall woman. Kidd rolled his eyes, thinking that she was yelling at him. He was very surprised when Aki shot past him and jumped on the woman in front of him.

He was even more surprised when she locked her legs around the woman's waist and her arms around the bluenette's neck. Kidd turned bright red and Aki looked over her shoulder with a bright smile.

"Huh? Captain? Why're you getting a nosebleed?" Aki shrieked. The other woman looked unfazed and stared at the Captain of the Kidd Pirates. No one saw her twitch when Aki called Kidd 'Captain'.

"Boss?"  
>"Captain?"<br>"Kidd? What happened?" The crew was approaching to see Kidd blushing as red as his hair and clutching his nose. They looked past to see Aki clinging very intimately to another woman with a gray eye-patch. Said woman was supporting Aki with her hands on the small girl's bottom end and was looking at the crew with interest. This woman was every bit as beautiful as their little namaka.

"She- Aki-! They-!" Kidd said intelligently, gesturing to the confused pair. The bluenette tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth to speak.

"Aki? Girlie what did you do to the Captain now?" Killer approached only to freeze to see the situation his 'little sister' was in.

"Why on earth is everyone making that face?" Aki groaned and dropped her head on the woman's shoulder. They saw the bluenette's narrow shoulders shake with silent laughter.

"You practically _jumped_ her!" Kidd finally managed to yell at the girl. Aki's head jerked up and gave Kidd a strange look. The woman's shoulders shook even harder and an expression of mirth spread over her face. The woman took one of her hands and placed it on the back of Aki's head and mashed their lips together. Aki clung tighter and sighed while the bluenette threaded her fingers through mahogany locks.

"EH?" Killer's eyes widened and the crew was all clutching their noses while the woman moved down to Aki's slim neck. Kidd snarled an impressive list of profanity, looking away from the pair. The girls separated and Aki's face was flushed. The woman set the girl down and wrapped her arms around the small girl's shoulders. She tilted her head to the side and regarded the crew.

"That's all you get to see without paying." An obviously male voice came from the beautiful woman's full lips. "And I'm no woman." The grin was wide and malicious. His long blue hair fell over Aki and she giggled at the sensation.

"WHAT?" The crew yelled. Aki snorted and rolled her eyes.  
>"This is Roivax. He's an old friend." Roivax frowned and tilted the girl's head up.<br>"More than friends little Aki." He purred and brushed his lips over hers again.

She blushed crimson and smacked the tall man. "The first kiss was a freebie! Now you're just building up punishment!" Kidd snarled a few choice curses and Aki winced. Roivax glanced at the furious Captain. A smug grin brightened his beautiful face.

"What's your problem red-head?" Roivax snickered. "You enjoyed the little scene when you thought I was a woman. Now you seem almost jealous…" He tapped his cheek thoughtfully. Kidd stepped forward and pulled the girl away from the bluenette.

"Captain! What're you-?" She was interrupted by Kidd picking her up and shoving her at Killer. Roivax twitched again and this time Killer spotted it.  
>"Killer. Get the crew to the bar and rent us some rooms. I'm going to have a talk with Roivax." Kidd didn't look away from the tall man as he said all this.<p>

"Yes sir." Aki made a small noise of protest as she wasn't given a say. Killer shushed her and turned on his heel, walking into the nearest bar. The crew followed him reluctantly.

"So you're Eustass '_Captain'_ Kidd eh?" Roivax leaned back against the wall, grin never leaving his face. Now that Kidd knew the man was indeed a _man _it seemed almost obvious in the way he held himself.

"Yes I am. And you're a man who had his tongue down my subordinate's throat." Kidd snarled. Roivax laughed loudly and covered his mouth. He tugged off his eye patch and Kidd saw a long scar running down his left eye. The blue had become milky and Kidd doubted he could see out of it.

"Last time I did that _your_ little subordinate gave me this scar." Roivax jerked his thumb at his left eye. He lifted the hem of his shirt and pointed to several scars. "And the time before that, and so on." Kidd was impressed by the amount of scars on the man's body and pleased that Aki had been the cause of them.

"She really hates you then?"  
>"Not at all. I'll probably get another nasty slice. Maybe she'll get my other eye." Roivax grinned widely<br>"I'll warn you now. Touch her again and I'll rip you apart."  
>"I look forward to it." Roivax walked past the red-head and grinned deviously over his tattooed shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews pretty please~<strong>


	4. HIYA EVERYBODY!

Hey everybody.

I'm really sorry for taking so long to do this update guys but it's been really crazy around here.

GOOD NEWS:  
>I am returning to FanFiction. As a result I will also be resuming the stories that haven't been updated in forever.<p>

Down side: It'll take me a while in between updates.


	5. Past Haunting

**Hey guys! I'm finally back! I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but I'm half done with the next one!**

**Thank you everyone who has stuck with me through all of my nonsense!**

**YOU GET ALL OF MY LOVE YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE, YOU!**

* * *

><p>Aki looked around the bar as Killer spoke with the owner about getting rooms. She was confused by Kidd's anger with Roivax. She pushed down the anxiety she felt, seeing him again. She'd rather the crew not know about her affiliations before she became a pirate. They might get the wrong idea. She was pulled from her musings by a crash of doors slamming into a wall. Aki shook her head, her Captain always had to make an flashy entrance. Killer merely glanced at him before turning back to the startled owner.<p>

"How do you know him?" The blood drained from Aki's face. That was the _last_ thing she wanted someone to ask her. Kidd looked at her suspiciously, she had never reacted like this to any of his questions, not even to the most probing of her past. Aki groaned inwardly, that blue-haired bastard was going to ruin her life, _again_. She put on her best poker-face and lied through her teeth.

"He was just an old boyfriend. Why? Are you jealous?" Her teasing was shaky and everyone took note. Killer finished his meeting and tossed Kidd a key. The captain didn't bother looking up as he caught it, he kept his eyes on Aki. Before he could question her further she stood jerkily and raced off with a half spoken excuse.

"She was lying." Killer finally spoke and Kidd snorted.

"I could tell. There's something wrong about that guy and she's not telling..."

Aki finally stopped running and sat heavily on a bench, trying to catch her breath. She needed them to get out of here, before Roivax had a chance to call his brother. Those men, Roivax and Xavior, a bounty hunting duo who never missed their marks. She groaned again and rested her face in her hands. Why now? _Right_ when she'd found a way to get by without them. She wouldn't go back to being a bounty hunter, a Marine _dog_. She would never betray the crew either. They hadn't even been together long and she already felt at home among the men. She was a _pirate_ now.

"So, it looks like Boss knew you were lying." A deep rumble spoke above her. Aki jumped violently and looked up to see long blue dreadlocks and vine tattoos. Heat. He never spoke much but he'd been kind to her the moment she set foot on the ship.

"Yeah, I know." No use lying to Heat, he read her like a book. "But I'm not going to tell him the truth. He can't know." his stitched mouth turned down into what looked like a frown. Whether concerned for her, or her insistence on lying to their boss, she couldn't tell. "Just trust me Heat, he's better off not knowing about it."

"If you say so..." Heat shrugged and sat next to her. Neither of them saw Roivax around the corner, grinning madly.


	6. Another Old Friend!

**The next chapter as promised. Now I'm off to do something productive.**

**Again, I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

* * *

><p>Killer and Kidd were sitting back in the bar trying to figure out why Aki had lied and what it was really about. Kidd was nursing a mug of ale while Killer kept his eyes on the entrance of the bar, waiting for Aki to return. He would corner her and force the truth out of her. He heard the doors and expected the small brunette, but he only received the man from earlier. Roivax had an unusually stern look on his face and his hair was now in a ponytail. Two swords were strapped to his back and his shirt was now a black tee-shirt. Kidd didn't bother glancing at him but Killer sensed something off about him.<p>

"Where is Aki?" His voice was a low growl and the hairs on the back of the crew's necks stood on end. Killer was immediately on edge and twitched his hands toward the releases on his blades.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" Kidd still didn't look up. His tone suggested that he wouldn't say a word unless given a good reason.

"I have business with her. It is no concern of yours _pirate_." The bluenette spat the last word and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Killer noticed that this man was much larger than Roivax, he wasn't the same person.

"It IS my concern. She's my subordinate." Killer watched the man's body stiffen and rage flashed in his eyes. A growl started deep in his chest and he shifted toward the 'Captain.'

"What do you mean _your_ subordinate?"

"Yeah _my_ subordinate. We've already been over this." Now Kidd finally looked up and frowned deeply. "You ain't that bitch from earlier."

"_Bitch from earlier_?!" there was a clear sound of a sword being drawn and it took Killer only two seconds to take a defensive stance in front of his Captain, blades drawn. "How _dare_ you speak of my brother in that manner!"

"Brother?" Killer tilted his head then nearly slapped his hand on the front of his mask in realization. _Twins._

Aki had been relaxing next to Heat for a while and he hadn't asked her anything of her past. They got up after a little longer and went to lunch. She discovered that Heat liked very spicy foods and didn't drink alcohol. They joked and laughed, discussing their captain and Aki leaned that Kidd was fiercely loyal to his crew and had a strong belief that if you weren't strong enough to handle the Grand Line then you were better off dead than returning home in shame. He would also protect his crew with his own life, if necessary.

Learning that had given Aki a substantial level of respect for her new Captain. She never thought that a cross barbarian like him would care that much for anyone but himself. They finished lunch fairly quickly and roamed the streets of the small town, they recieved many odd stares and more fearful glances. The word must have spread that they docked and now the villagers were on alert and on the defensive. Aki stuck close to Heat, not because of her small stature, but to keep an appearance of being weaker than most. It was amusing to see the looks on men's faces when she overpowered them without breaking a sweat.

"I should go check in. I'll meet you later okay?" She gave Heat a wide smile and darted toward the bar.

Xavior glared between the men, "You mean to tell me that Aki has _never_ mentioned my brother or I?" Killer shook his head and Kidd leaned back in his chair, glaring at the man. He wanted to drink in peace. This stupid man was interupting his first moment's peace in months. That girl was constantly harassing him and he was ready to kill her by the time they docked.

"No. I'm not going to tell you where she is. So get lost before I kill you." Kidd's patience was wearing thin but he didn't want a lecture from Killer about making a mess.

The doors creaked loudly and the men heard a small gasp came from the doorway. Everyone turned around to look and spotted Aki. She was ghost white and trembling, staring at Roivax's doppelganger. She took a step back and a small whimper came from her, a sound Killer and Kidd never thought she could make. She never blinked, never shyed away from battle or death, this was strange.

"X-xavior...Xavior what are you doing here?" She held the door, trying to stay upright as a dark grin spread over his face.

"Looking for you, _Partner._"

* * *

><p><strong>Remember my lovelies, Once you read Review. I always need feedback.<strong>


	7. Meetings and more Problems

**Here is my long OVERDUE chapter! I'm sorry it took so long guys! **

**I've been swamped at school. **

**I promise I'll try to update faster. I love you all~! **

* * *

><p>Every eye in the bar snapped to the small girl in the doorway and fixed there. She was dead and they all knew it. 'Partner'? "You're a fucking bounty hunter?!" There was a loud crash of a chair hitting the wall and shattering in several pieces. Eustass Kidd was ready for blood now and nothing was going to stop him. He'd trusted this little brat and she'd been playing them? "I let you on my crew and you're a fucking bounty hunter?!"<p>

"NO!" The panic in Aki's voice was genuine, and it gave Kidd pause. The Captain had to admit she looked terrified of him and that was very unusual. Aki was scrambling to figure out what to do and how to explain as quickly as possible. There was no way she could survive a fight with her captain long enough to give him a detailed understanding of what had happened between her and the twins. She needed something to hold him off, "I'm not anymore!"

Xavior gave her a disgusted look, one that contorted his handsome features into something ugly. The look chilled her, she knew it too well. It was a look he gave to a mark just before he removed an essential body part...like the head (He was prone to theatricality). Roivax had clearly called him and explained where she'd disappeared to. How the tall man had managed to get here so quickly she'd never know. "You aren't, are you? Well this is a fine way to inform me of that..." His deep growl was coated in sarcasm and disdain.

"Xavior, please...Don't start this again..." There was a low note of pleading behind Aki's annoyance. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Xavior, save once when she'd cast a panicked look to her captain, and he kept his eyes on her. From Killer's perspective they appeared to be animals, waiting for the other to attack. Aki's hands were close to her release on her hammer and Xavior appeared to have the butt of a dagger in the palm of his hand. "You knew I was leaving you...and you knew why."

That was an odd way to put it. Killer looked at his still fuming friend. He heard it too, his shoulders had relaxed and his had was tilted slightly. "Let's let them figure this out, eh Kidd?" His black lips stretched into a hard line but Kidd saw no reason not to listen. Killer watched him shrug and collapse back into his chair looking, as he usually did, like he didn't care about anything. Killer followed suit, but kept a watchful eye on the pair. If that bounty hunter tried to lay even a finger on her, he'd slice him in two.

"Oh did I? Out of the blue one morning you said 'Sorry boys, I'm off!' and we haven't seen you since! Since when was it better to be a filthy scum-sucking pirate than to be a bounty hunter?" Xavior took a glance around and spat out the door in disgust. He noticed every other man in the bar stiffen but made no move to draw his sword. Xavior noticed the small brunette swell up like she usually did when she lost her temper. When this happened she would phisically rip apart the target of her anger, very few things could get this kind of rise out of her. Questioning her honor was the biggest one, others were minor; talking down to her, treating her as inferior because of her gender, among other things. He wondered which nerve he struck.

Killer and Kidd shared a glance, Aki was furious. The small girl was shaking and a low growl was rising from her. They didn't know how strong this guy was and weren't sure if she'd get herself killed by attacking him. Killer tilted his masked head and his captain gave the smallest of nods. "Aki..." His voice was barely above a whisper but all eyes and attention turned from the pair, to him. "Don't let him get to you."

"Yeah, what does this bitch know about being a pirate? Heh." Kidd's booming laugh relaxed his subordinates, if their Captain wasn't worried, they certainly weren't. "I bet he's only a bounty hunter because both Marines and Pirates laughed in his face when he asked to join." Some of the men laughed but most remained silent, watching the blue haired man stiffen. A dark shadow fell over his eyes and his grip on the hilt of his blade tightened. Kidd lifted his chin in a challenge and his black lips spread into a dark grin. He was egging the hunter on. "Something's buggin me though...When the little brat-" Aki flipped him off "-said she left you, that sounds like she left you. Like you weren't good enough to keep her in your bed." His grinned widened as Xavior's body started to shake in rage.

Aki's face turned a light pink and she hid behind her hair in embarrassment. She didn't want to get into this, her previous romantic life was none of her Captain's business. Xavior drew his sword and Killer was instantly up, blades drawn and spinning slowly. Aki threw her arms out defensively in front of Killer, blocking her crewmate from Xavior step forward. "Don't you dare touch him Xavior." Aki had left her body completely exposed and her hands were nowhere near her weapons. Xavior saw all of this and it only made him angrier, she was ready to throw away her life for a man she barely knew?! Defending a murderous pirate who had helped a monster destroy towns with innocent people. It made him sick.

"Don't touch him Aki? I won't need to touch him to kill him..." His snarl chill her to her core but Aki refused to budge. It only served to make him even more angry. He stepped forward and grabbed the front of the small girl's shirt and yanked her up so their faces were level. He extended his sword to keep the pirates who had jumped up at bey. "Take one step and I'll gut her..." Aki's hands wrapped around the large man's wrist, she kept her body limp and made no indication of her fear. For all of her crewmates could see she was taking a nap, hanging from the Bounty Hunter's grip.

"If you kill me, Roivax will never forgive you." Her voice was calm and level

"We'll see about that." Xavior spat and drew back his sword, shot Kidd an evil smile and rammed it through her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review my lovelies~ <strong>

**Thank you for sticking with me!**


End file.
